They Don't Know
by Morantis
Summary: Duchess is pissed. Sparrow has been missing for a week without a single explanation. Her week has been nothing but bad since Sparrow left. What is his excuse? Read on as Sparrow is able to escape the wrath known as Duchess Swan. One-shot request from xxStoryloverxx.


**Note that the song in this story belong to the rightful owner of One Direction. **

* * *

Welcome all to Ever After High. A boarding school for teens of fairy tales to learn about their future destiny. Sons and daughters are taught certain skills to help prepare them when they take over their parents stories. Everyday is a new chapter for the students. Some days will be filled with adventure and fun as the students discover lost secrets about the school. Other days will be a regular calm school day. The young teens socializing and hanging with friends, always passing along the latest gossip. However, today was one of the rare gloomy days.

When the sun should be out and shining brightly, clouds obstructed the rays of warmth. Rain was pouring down across the school grounds and the Enchanted Forest. While the weather wouldn't have affected the students, midterms were upon them. With no chance to enjoy a study session outside, the teens were forced to stay cramped inside as they prepared for their tests. The stress was slowly getting the better of some students. Becoming crazier than Wonderland inhabitants. One student was having worst of it.

Duchess was furious in plain terms. Duchess was in the library, studying for her smiling midterm. There was just so much to learn for a princess to have the perfect smile. So many rules and guidelines to remember was making Duchess' head swim. The stress and anger rolling off Duchess made every fairytale stay at least several pixiemeters away from her. Duchess was pretty sure that if she was in her swan form, her feathers would be molting.

"Aaarrrgggghhhhh!" Duchess screamed. Unable to retain any information, she threw her textbook across the room hitting Humphrey Dumpty on the head, causing poor Humphrey to fall down some stairs and wait till a friend put him back together...again. The Evil Step-Librarians were too scared to even shush Duchess. Having lost her patience with studying, Duchess packed her remaining textbooks. Duchess was never this frustrated, she would have normally been fine studying. Her anger started about a week ago, before the miserable weather and before the upcoming midterms. Duchess' vexation started because of one person, Ever After High's one and only guitar playing thief; Sparrow Hood.

"No good, lousy piece of trash." Duchess grumbled to herself as she left the library. "How dare he avoid me for a week! No hexts, no e-spell, not even an old fashioned fairy gram! If I ever find him, his guitar won't be the only thing out of tune."

Students could only stare as Duchess walked by. A few were able to hazard a guess that Duchess was mad at Sparrow. The only thing they would never know is why she was so mad at the future thief. The reason was that Duchess and Sparrow were currently in a relationship. Not many students knew about this. The swan princess and robber were not a very active couple. While most couples would kiss and openly flirt with each other, Duchess and Sparrow hardly spared a glance when they were with each other.

Duchess was finally approaching her room, wanting nothing more than just to lay in her bed and shut out the rest of the fairy kingdom. As she arrived in front of her room, Duchess paused. There was music coming from her room. Duchess knew that her roommate, Lizzie Hearts, was currently not there. Lizzie was with her Wonderland friends in a study session down in the cafeteria. Duchess was wondering if Lizzie accidently left her Mirrorpad on. Opening the door, the feeling of surprise was shown on Duchess' face...quickly morphing back into anger. Waiting by her desk was Sparrow Hood. He was staring at Duchess, his eyes filled with love as he held flowers in his hands. Duchess didn't even care.

"How dare you show your face to me!" Duchess screamed. Giving credit where it is due, Sparrow didn't flinch at the shrill screeched from Duchess. He was expecting it.

"I'm sorry my pretty bird. I didn't want to, but I needed to." Sparrow said, giving Duchess a small smile.

"Oh don't even try and weasel out of this!" Duchess voiced, the anger and frustration from the past week finally being vocal. "I have had the worst week since the beginning of my story! A boyfriend does not disappear on their girlfriend and show up and expect everything to be fine! Where have you been this whole time?!"

Sparrow couldn't help but smirk at the question. "Trying to be the best boyfriend ever after."

Duchess scoffed at the answer. " Well you're showing a poor example of one."

Moving slowly forward, Sparrow got closer to Duchess, keeping his playful smirk on his face. Knowing to keep a safe distance from his girlfriend, Sparrow extended his right hand giving Duchess the flowers he got for her.

"Just give me a chance to explain."

Duchess reached out and grabbed the flowers. They were her favourite; Nymphaea or more commonly known as water lilies. The flowers were a soft peach colour, taking away Duchess' anger as she took a small breath of the flowers fragrance. "...You have one minute."

If possible, the smirk grew on Sparrow's face. "Have you noticed what song has been playing in the background?"

Duchess was surprised at the question. Her emotions shut out everything but Sparrow as she entered her room. Focusing her attention on the music, a small smile was final forming.

"It's my favourite song….'They Don't Know About Us' by One Destiny."

* * *

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

* * *

"What does that have anything to do with why you were gone for a week?"

"You see, I know how much you love this group. Can't say I understand your taste in music, but I do understand that listening to them makes you happy." Sparrow said as he started to inch closer and closer to Duchess.

Not noticing the slow advancement, Duchess took another whiff of the flowers as her hips swayed to the music. "This is very true."

* * *

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

* * *

"So for the past week I've been camping out." Sparrow reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Had to make sure I was the first in line to get these for you."

Duchess jaw dropped. She could only stare as she tried to say something.

"Are those...tickets to see….One Destiny?" the sense of hope laced around Duchess voice as she spoke.

"Nope." Sparrow answered."They are tickets and backstage passes to see One Destiny."

* * *

_Oh, they don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would be jealous of us_

* * *

All Duchess could do was scream so loud that if the windows weren't magically enchanted they would have broken. As soon as she finished screaming, Duchess jumps into Sparrow, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ohmyfairyohmyfairy OH. MY. FAIRY! You are the best!"

Sparrow wrapped his arms around Duchess, never wanting to let go.

"It's just like your favourite song says. We may not show it in public but they don't know just how much I care for you Duchess. We are two birds that are different but you make me feel so good. I will always love you."

Duchess leans away from Sparrow, staring deep into his eyes. She only stays for a second before leaning back in, giving Sparrow a deep kiss. Trying to convey all of her emotions into the kiss Sparrow returns the kiss with just as much force. The two never wanting to separate as they continue their passionate kiss. Finally needing air, the two pull apart.

"I love you too Sparrow."

* * *

**Hello once again everyone. I hope you all like this small one shot of Duchess and Sparrow. xxStoryloverxx hope this is to your satisfaction. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Not much else to say. I'll see you guys in my next update for one of my other stories or the next one-shot request.**

**Until then enjoy my stories**

**Morantis**


End file.
